Full Circle
by Stephanie Scully
Summary: After the events in "I Want to Believe", Mulder and Scully start a new life in a Southern California suburb. Meanwhile their long-lost son William has been kidnapped and is being brought to CA to continue the colonization plan. Can they be reunited?
1. Prologue

**I am back after a LOOOOOONG hiatus. Just haven't had a lot of inspiration to write here lately. My "First Date" story got a lot of good reviews though--thank you!! I started this story right after I saw IWTB last year and I have been slowly developing it. It takes place 6 months after IWTB. The biggest disappointment for my with TXF is how M&S never saw William again.

**I do not own these characters. Only the ones I created. Mulder & Scull belong to Chris Carter.

Prologue

The small boy sat on his bed in the group home. His large blue-green eyes scanned the room. Two sets of bunk beds, a desk and an assortment of old toys filled the small space. _My old room was nicer_, he thought. Tears welled up in his eyes again. He seemed to cry a lot these days. He couldn't help it. He was only seven. He was scared. Mommy always said it's okay to cry when you feel sad or scared, he thought.

And he was sad. He had been brought to this home two days ago, the third home he had been to since his mommy and daddy went up to heaven. That's what his cousin Lisa told him. He knew about heaven from Sunday school. It was supposed to be a nice place where you get to play with God and be happy forever. But it meant mommy and daddy couldn't be with him. It meant he couldn't live in his room anymore, or play with cousin Lisa, or ride his 2-wheeled bike how daddy had taught him last month. _Mommy and daddy may be happy in heaven_, he thought, _but I wish they could be happy here with me_.

He looked down at the stuffed alien he was holding. It was his favorite toy. When the lady came to take him away from his house, he made sure he had Spooky. He didn't know where he got him; he just knew he had had him since he was a baby. Daddy must have bought him, but the boy had never asked. The toy was worn. The green color had faded to a dull gray, one of Spooky's black felt eyes had been missing since he was four, and the silver space suit he wore was creased and cracked and missing two of its three buttons. The only part of Spooky that was still intact was the metal tag hanging from the alien's tail. It had his initials inscribed in it. It always confused him why the initials said W.F.M. Mommy and Daddy should have know his initials were W.F.V.—William Fox Van de Camp. Billy. Maybe they just didn't notice. He never pointed it out to them.

Spooky was old, but he was the boy's only friend now. He put his face into the head of his best friend and started to cry again.

He worried about that lady coming back. She said soon he would get to go live with a new family. She called them the "Fosters family". He didn't know who the Fosters were, but he knew he didn't want to live there.

He wanted his mommy and daddy back. But they couldn't come back. They were in heaven with God.

And he was all alone.

The overhead light suddenly flickered. Startled, Billy looked up as the door flew open and smashed into the wall. Billy's heart started pounding. Two strange men in black suits came towards him. Even with him sitting on the top bunk, they were taller than him. The first man grabbed him under the armpits and pulled him off the bed. The other stood by the door. The lights went out. Billy was being carried down the stairs in the dark. His heart pounded. He tried to scream, but his voice caught in his throat.

As they approached the front door, he looked over the man's shoulder and saw what Mrs. Miller, the house mother, lying on the floor. Billy sucked in his breath. He smelled gas. As the man threw him into the back of a black SUV, he saw the other man still at the door of the house. The man ran to the street and climbed into the car just as the front of the house burst into flames. The SUV's tires screeched as it pulled away and took off into the night. Billy sunk into the back seat more terrified than ever. Who were these men? They never spoke. They never looked at him. His eyes stung with tears again. He prayed for Mommy and Daddy to help him.

Spooky was still clutched in his hands.


	2. Chapter 1

****I hope you liked the prologue. This takes place in my area of CA (because I know it--got to write what you know right?)**

****Once again Chris Carter owns them. I just write about them. "All About Soul" is by Billy Joel. Anaheim Angels and New York Yankees belong to Major League Baseball.**

**Chapter 1**

Mulder awoke from a nap on the couch at six. He hadn't intended to sleep that long, but he had been moving furniture and cleaning since early this morning. He had promised Scully would have the house clean and the new furniture put together by the time she got back from Virginia tonight. It was her second trip back since they had picked up and moved following the Father Joe incident six months ago. He knew she wanted to start over. They discussed possibilities while on vacation in Barbados, an island get away they had taken soon after the case was solved. It was the first vacation he and Scully had ever taken together. They had been together on the run for six years, but Barbados was the first time in a long time they could relax, enjoy being together, and put the darkness of the past behind them.

Once she had put in her notice at the hospital, they went about finding a place as far from their old FBI life as possible. California, Scully had said. Warm, sunny, so many people no one would notice two more. She could be closer to her brother Charlie, who lived in San Diego. Mulder agreed. She wanted a normal life. He would give her one.

They had found a house, in a small quite suburb east of Los Angeles. It was so normal, it scared Mulder, but it's what Scully needed. And he knew deep down he needed it too.

But she still had loose ends to tie up back east. Her patient Christian Fiore was still recovering from delicate surgery. She needed to be there for him. And she had been for the past two weeks. But in her phone message earlier, she said Christian was being released from the hospital, his new doctor was up to date on his treatment, and she would be returning tonight. Arriving at 7:55. American Airlines flight 828 at Ontario International Airport. Mulder checked the clock. Less than 2 hours until he had to go to the airport. He began straightening up. He moved the boxes and packing matieral out to the trash containers in the side yard and pulled out the vacuum. _Damn Styrofoam popcorn_, he thought.

Scully will be impressed he was sure. All the furniture was in place, sectional sofa, glass top coffee table, entertainment unit boasting a 54" plasma TV (he pleaded for it, she relented; _it was why they made a great team_ Mulder thought) The large oak bookcase had been special ordered, his gift to Scully for her birthday. He was proud he had been able to put it together himself. Pictures and knickknacks were displayed on the mahogany mantelpiece over the fireplace. It was the fireplace that Scully fell in love with. She had lived in apartments too long, she said to him. Even though in California having a fireplace was like a blind man having a car, Mulder said at the time, they bought the house. The look on Scully's face when he presented her with a set of keys to their new home was all he needed.

No more X-Files, no more monsters or bounty hunters. No more killer shadows, man-sized worms living in sewers, or crazy side show performers. Bees, black oil, mind pushers, cult members, ritual sacrifices, conspiracies, all gone. And Mulder didn't mind. He had been away from all that for six years before being brought back to the FBI six months ago. He assisted on one case. But it almost cost him the most important person in his life. He would never make that mistake again.

So he gave it up. It was easier this time. Probably because he had given it up once before. In 2002, he and Scully gave everything up. After he escaped the military prison, they ran, first to Canada for six months where they lived a quiet existence in a small apartment over a bakery. Scully had dyed her hair a mahogany brown; the red hair might have given them away. They changed their names, but couldn't work anywhere without paperwork. He remembered she worried about money. She was shocked when he produced a suitcase full of cash, inheritance from his mother's death years before.

After the initial six months, and numerous debates over what to do, they headed back to the States. They settled down in a small town in Minnesota. By now, Scully figured, if the FBI really wanted to find him and put him back in prison, they could get to him anytime. They probably always could. They just wanted him out of DC. If he was in DC, he would cause problems. They were able to relax some, went back to using their real names, even called Scully's mom. Scully hadn't spoken to Margaret in almost 2 years. But nine years of living in the world of government conspiracies made relaxing a difficult task.

Scully went back to working as a doctor at a clinic in St. Paul. He loved watching her go to work every morning. She seemed content helping those in need and she was good at it. She loved bringing home the bacon, while he stayed home investigating strange happenings on the internet, clipping stories from newspapers, attempting to write a novel. He was bored and restless, but the alternative was worse. Scully came home every night exhausted, but cheerful, talking about the craziness that was the Waters Street Free Clinic.

No matter how tired she was, though, no matter where they were, what the argued about or how scared she was of getting caught, she was always ready to crawl into bed and make love to him. The one part of their relationship that had always been a no-no while working the FBI was no longer off limits. As he heated a frozen pizza in the microwave now for a quick supper, his mind wandered to the first time they had made love. It was the night William had been conceived. She had been timid, shy, almost embarrassed about leading him to her bed. But at that moment, she needed him. After the disappointment of the failed in vitro treatment, she said later, he was what she needed more than anything. And it had been wonderful. Nearly nine years of fighting his feelings for her had made him like an animal. He thought he may hurt her. But she never flinched. She just became more passionate. It was a side of her he had never seen. She had always seemed stand offish, aloof, holding her feelings inside. It was just her trying to maintain their professional relationship. Rumors at the Bureau already spread about them like wildfire, she had said. No need to fan the flames.

They did have their moments. Mulder smiled to himself remembering. A look stolen on a stakeout, a brush of her hand against his reaching for a folder, their kiss as the ball dropped New Year's Eve 1999. Each moment made both of them fall deeper into what they told themselves was a "complicated relationship." But it wasn't something they dwelled on. Both knew how the other felt. It really could only be love. But it was deeper than just love. It was love in its purest, built on trust, respect, admiration, friendship and a profound sexual attraction. Neither one had to say it.

Then, a year after they had spent that night together, he had to leave her, and their son. It tortured him. He never told her, but he blamed himself for Scully's painful decision to give up their son. She blamed herself, but he knew better. If he had been there…remembering now, he blinked back a tear.

In Minnesota and later in rural Virginia and now in California, she was still the only person that ever made him feel as loved as he did. He never believed in soul mates (though he believed in everything else, he thought wryly) But if soul mates existed, Dana Scully was his, and Fox Mulder was hers.

At 7:30 he grabbed his keys and headed out to the car. He carefully backed out of the driveway and headed towards the small airport in Ontario in their new Prius. (They had to have one Mulder had said—hey, when in California…) He pulled up to the curb under the American Airlines sign and scanned the crowd. A man in a suit, two women in shorts and tank tops carrying backpacks, a family of five struggling under a mountain of luggage. No Scully. He checked the clock on the dashboard. 8:05. She was probably not off the plane yet. He tuned the radio to the Anaheim Angels baseball game. They were playing the Yankees. "C'mon A-Rod", he mumbled to himself. "Earn your $213 million." The commentator announced A-Rod had struck out. Game over. Angels win 5-4. Disgusted, Mulder turned on his iPod.

He once again scanned the crowd. No Scully yet. He hummed along to the Billy Joel song coming out of the speakers. It always reminded him of her. _"It's all about soul/it's all about faith and a deeper devotion/it's all about soul/cuz under the love is a stronger emotion."_ _There certainly was_, he thought.

Glancing around, he noticed two men in the rear view mirror walking in the direction of the car. Mulder sat up a little. They were both dressed in black suits and trench coats, out of place on this warm August night in Southern California. As they passed the car, Mulder noticed the huskier man was holding something in his arms. No, someone. It was a child. Covered by a blanket. Mulder could now only see the trio from the back as they passed his car. The huskier man put the child down as the other waved down a taxi. When one stopped the husky man grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him to the taxi. The FBI agent in Mulder brimmed to the surface. This wasn't right. The door to the cab slammed shut and pulled away from the curb. Mulder got out of his car and tried to catch up to the cab as it was stopped behind other cars leaving the passenger pick up area. Through the back window he could see the back of the boy's head. Dark hair. He couldn't see anymore.

The taxi sped up and took off towards the airport exit. Mulder stood there, burning the image of the two men and the boy into his mind, along with the license plate of the cab. He may need it later if it turns out something was wrong. After all these years he still could find a conspiracy anywhere. He slowly turned back towards the car still parked near the curb.

"Mulder!" A sweet and familiar voice called out to him. He turned and saw her. Small, dressed in simple jeans and a blue t-shirt, her fiery red hair cascading around her shoulders. She was carrying her purse and pulling her suitcase behind her. His face broke into a smile.

"Hiya Doc." He used his nickname for her as he ran up to her, picked her up and spun her around. He buried his face in her hair and breathed her in.

"God I missed you," he whispered into her ear.

Dana pulled away and looked up at him, her blue eyes taking him in now. She was smiling too.

"I missed you too." Then she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a warm, sensual kiss, one that made them both a little dizzy. He forgot everything, the men, the little boy, his instinct. Right now, she was the only person in the world. After a good minute, they parted. Mulder took the suitcase in his left hand and her hand in his right.

"Let's go home," he said. She smiled up at him as he led her to the car.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The taxi was stuck in traffic. The freeway was backed up for miles. The husky man in the trench coat silently cursed to himself. He looked over his shoulder to the back. His partner gave him a look, _we need to move_. The boy was asleep next to the man in back.

"This traffic really bad tonight," the driver commented in a think accent. "I think it take more than two hours to get to L.A."

The husky man knew it wasn't going to be easy. He just hoped their boss understood Los Angeles traffic. He stole another glance at his partner. His impatience had won.

"Exit," he barked at the driver. "Take us to the train station on 7th Street." He had made it his duty to research other modes of transportation. The Metrolink train would put them in Los Angeles before midnight. Another of their associates would get them at the station and take them to the lab.

The taxi took the next exit off the freeway and quickly headed north towards the train station. A small groan came from small person in the back. The kid was awake.

"Where am I?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Shut up!" The smaller man sitting next to him was mad. Billy's eyes started to tear up.

"I want to go home," he cried pathetically. This was not a good situation and Billy knew it. First they took him from his room, then to the airport where he had to call the big man "Daddy" as they got on the plane. He had to say it and pretend the whole trip. He hated lying. His dad always taught him that lying was wrong.

"I said SHUT UP!" The man was really angry now. He could see the driver look back, a curious look on his face. But he remained quiet.

The car pulled into the parking lot of the station. The husky man got out of the car and pulled Billy's door open. Billy was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the car. The smaller man was talking to the driver. Billy had seen this before. When he was six, his daddy took him to New York to see a Yankees game. They took a taxi and at the end, daddy got out and paid the driver money.

He watched at the man reached into his pocket. But instead of a wallet, Billy saw a flash of metal. A gun. There was a flash, but no sound. The driver slumped forward.

The men ran dragging him towards the tracks as the train lights began to flash. The two men stood on either side of him and pulled him onto the train. They train car was empty except for Billy and the two men. He sat in a seat looking out the window to where the taxi was.

It was on fire.

Billy clutched Spooky, more terrified than ever.


	4. Chapter 3

****Sorry for the delay in posting. I was having some issues. The site wouldn't convert my file! The nerve! Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I should let you know that I am not a "write chapter after chapter so it seems the story will never end" kind of author. It WILL end. I am making it more like a novel. Enjoy! SS**

**Chapter 3 **

Scully threw her head back on her pillow and turned to look at the clock. It was after eleven, more than two hours since she and Mulder returned from the airport. She hadn't noticed the furniture, the clean kitchen or bathrooms. She hadn't noticed the smell of the fresh lilacs Mulder had put in the living room. The second Scully got through the door, all she wanted was him. She had grabbed his neck and pulled him to her, making him drop her suitcase in the middle of the entryway. He was a little shocked, but quick to respond. They had moved together towards the stairs kissing and undressing each other with a fury. He had lifted her up bridal style and carried her to their room and their king-sized bed. She had two weeks to make up for. They'd made love in a frenzy, as if it would be their last time. _With Mulder you never know_, Scully thought remembering times she had thought he was gone forever.

After the initial thrill, they went another round. This time, they were gentle, slower, more loving, as it normally was. Neither said a word. They didn't need to. Every motion, every kiss, every caress was known. Scully still couldn'tget over the feelings he gave her. She didn't want to. As she lay there in the dark, her head resting on his bare chest, she silently thanked God for what she had. After all the trials and tribulations over the past 15 years, she could finally relax, love him, and no longer fear for him.

In the years they worked together, fear for him was a feeling that controlled her. She watched him dive head first into every case, searching for truth he knew existed, could never quite reach. Her role as his partner took on a new life as the years went by. She made it her duty to defend him, protect him and give him another view. She hated to admit it, but his explanations, unbelievable and slightly wacky, were almost always right. She didn't always admit it at the time. But there were people doing everything they could to make sure Mulder being right would never be proven. No one wanted to believe him.

But she did.

Even with all her scientific tests and logical, down-to-earth explanations, she now could see what he saw, though with considerably less fervor. His entire adult life had been wrapped up in looking for monsters in the dark, and she had been brought into this world by chance. She helped him balance the dark world with a normal life. A balance between science and the paranormal; rational and irrational; the dark and the light.

She knew leaving the FBI was hard for him. She remembered cursing herself for bringing him in on the case in West Virginia. Knowing they still valued Mulder's insight, even after six years of living in isolation, made her feel validation for their nine years of work. Still, when he got wrapped up in a case, he was a different Mulder. He became obsessed. As he did six months ago. She loved him, but she couldn't go back to that life. And she couldn't stand seeing him torture himself. Giving him the ultimatum was one of the hardest things she had ever done: "stop or I will leave". In the end, he chose her, and their life. She just hoped he didn't end up resenting her for it.

He was asleep. She knew by his breathing. Scully slipped from the bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower. The long day of traveling had caught up to her and she was exhausted. In the bathroom, she noticed the clean smell of lemons, the sink and toilet sparkled, the tile in the shower was smooth and dust free, the towels were neatly folded on the racks, even the laundry hamper was empty. She smiled. He had cleaned as he had promised. She turned to the shower to turn on the water. A note was taped to the shower door; she immediately recognized Mulder's bold script:

_This bathroom has been thoroughly scoured_

_to the Dana Scully standard of clean. _

_I promise to always keep it that way. And_

_to always put the seat down._

_I love you._

_M_

She smiled to herself and peeked out the bathroom door to where Mulder was sleeping.

"I love you too," she whispered. "You nut!"


End file.
